1. Field of Invention
The invention refers to a connecting element for data lines.
In the field of data transmission cables, in particular high-speed applications, there is a desire to achieve cheap and reliable connecting elements for data lines. In the prior art, it is well-known to use repeat apparatuses for amplifying signals which are transmitted over electrical lines. The repeater apparatuses are electrically connected to data lines that transmit the data signals from and to the repeater apparatuses.
2. Related Art to the Invention
The known apparatuses are usually provided in the form of a stand-alone box, which is connected to the various cables in order to achieve the desired amplification and equalization of the signals. The data lines are connected with plugs that are fixed to the repeater apparatus.